Alone
by XxSebastin'sXLittleXRobinxX
Summary: "Why does everyone leave me in the end."


Title: Alone

Pairing: Ivan/Gilbert

Warnings: Mild adult themes, BoyXBoy

I do not own anything. I also apologize for any and all grammar/spelling mistakes

* * *

_Alone_

Misty violet orbs watched as the two brothers laughed, smiled, and clapped each other on the shoulders. He could see tears falling from sapphire eyes before the smaller of the two was crushed in a bone shattering hug. The blue eyed one lifted the other into the air before placing his face in the covered neck of his brother. Arms wrapped around the shaking form as a hand strokes blonde locks. Soft snowflakes fall around them as people pushed pass and climb over the rubble of the wall meeting their own family on either side.

Ivan only had eyes for the lithe albino though, carefully watching as he was fussed over by the blonde German. He stood a few feet away on the small porch of his cold home trying to hold himself together. A small smile touched his lips as he watched ruby eyes shine with happiness and pale cheeks become pink from the cold. The Russian had never seen that emotion dance in those eyes, at least not up close. Only anger, resentment, and fear glared back at him though those pools of blood.

Snowflakes twirled around the Prussian's lithe frame making his white hair damp. An ethereal picture it painted for Ivan, a beautiful sight that always appeared when the albino was surrounded by snow. But Gilbert hated the cold just as much as he despised the purple eyed nation.

_'It was always such a chore to get him outside.' _Russia thought with a somber smile. _'Yet I was always able to get him with the promise of beer and get a little kiss for myself.'_

Violet eyes almost flooded over as he remembered the times he kissed those warm velvet lips, tasted that unique flavor. Ivan recalled the times he shared a burning heat with him that even made himself sweat with passion despite his freezing temperature. Indulged in their bodies' pleasure together. Even though the stubborn Prussian always fought, in the end he released the sweetest moans. Russia looked away as memories clouded his view.

To him it was a dark beautiful thing, this emotion that explodes within him. The Russian had no intention to hurt Gilbert, but...he just couldn't control himself. Love was a dangerous emotion for him to feel yet he craved it.

"Ivan."

His name was whispered so softly he thought it was echoing in his mind. It was a rare occurrence, but there were times when they reveled in their passion and ever so softly Prussia would call his name. No insults or spiteful banter was voiced, just the whisper of his name that made his heart flutter. An image of Gilbert naked and moaning underneath him caused a shiver to pass through his body.

"Ivan." was whispered from bruised lips as lust filled ruby eyes glanced at his face. He remembered the tight heat that surrounded his need as he pushed into the body beneath him. Rough, violent kisses were placed on sore lips. Dazed, shinning violet eyes met ruby orbs. The illusion shattered as the hateful emotions passed though the lust glaring at him. A pain bloomed in his chest as reality came back to him. Violet eyes looked up hoping to see if he could capture one last glimpse of the albino.

Ivan was shocked to find the one that had been occupying his mind standing in front of him. He expected never to see Prussia again after this, expected the ex-nation to walk back home with his brother and never say goodbye. Hatred, fear, and some pity stared at him from those pools of blood. The taller nation looked down as tears threaten to spill over. Prussia's scent filled his nostrils as a particularly harsh wind blew.

"I'll come back." Gilbert whispered.

Confusion played in his head at those words as well as bitterness. It tasted sour on his tongue as Ivan laughed harshly after each word fully sank in. Empty words that were spoken out of some twisted pity. Prussia furrowed his brow trying not to glare as that awful laugh subsided. Taking in a deep breath the albino moved closer.

A sob was caught in the Russian's throat as a warm body pressed against him. Arms wrapped around his neck pulling his larger frame down and warm breath ghosted passed his ear. Russia rested his head on a small shoulder feeling the muscles flex under his forehead before he buried his face in the other's burrowed scarf. Tears ran freely down his cheeks as he breathed in the ex-nation's spicy, tangy scent.

"I promise I_ will _come back."

"No, you won't Gilbert," Ivan said with a shaky laugh. "After what I did to you. You will never step foot on my land again." He wrapped his arms around a slim waist pulling the Prussian flat against his body. Warmth was spreading through his form as they embraced, yet it was taken away far to soon for his liking. Gilbert pulled away taking that warmth with him. Soft lips were placed on his own in a kiss before the other walked away.

Glazed violet eyes hid from the sight as eyelids closed over them.

_'Why does everyone leave me in the end.'_

* * *

I hope you like it and please Review

~XxSebastin'sXLittleXRobinxX


End file.
